Ahura Boltagon
Ahura Boltagon is a member of the House of Agon. Relationships *Symak (great-grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (great-grandmother, deceased) *Magnar (great-grandfather, deceased) *Zeta (great-grandmother, deceased) *Kobar (great-grandfather, deceased) *La (great-grandmother, deceased) *Agon (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Rynda (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Quelin (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Ambur (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Blackagar Boltagon (father) *Medusalith Amaquelin (mother) *Norm Adams (foster father) *Verna Adams (foster mother) *Akmon Boltagon (brother) *Maximus Boltagon (paternal uncle) *Crystalia Amaquelin (maternal aunt) *Luna Maximoff (maternal first cousin) *Korath (great-uncle, deceased) *Milena (great-aunt, deceased) *Gorgon Petragon (paternal first cousin once-removed) *Alecto Petragon (paternal second cousin) *Petras Petragon (paternal second cousin) *Mander (great-uncle, deceased) *Azur (great-aunt, deceased) *Karnak Mander-Azur (paternal and maternal first cousin once-removed) *Triton Mander-Azur (paternal and maternal first cousin once-removed) *Leer Mander-Azur (paternal and maternal second cousin) Powers and Abilities Powers Even before Ahura went through Terrigenesis, he already had powers but they were relatively dormant. Ahura had a few abilities similar to those of his father, including: *'Hypersonic scream:' Initially, Ahura possessed a hypersonic scream and, although he has not demonstrated this ability since infancy, he is still immune to his father's sonic powers. *'Energy beam:' He can generate destructive energy blasts from his eyes. *'Personal force field:' He can create a protective shield around himself. *'Flight' Evil eye: Later, Ahura's power evolved into a psionic "evil eye" which enables him to instantly kill any create he stares at. Telepathy and empathy: Even while still in utero, Ahura was able to sense the surrounding area. He is capable of reading the minds of other people and animals and is able to sense the presence and approach of other Inhumans and even determine their intentions. It is unclear whether he could sense other superhumans or normal people, however. Mind control: Ahura can control the thoughts and actions of others. He was able to do this while still in utero. Astral vision: He can see the astral projections of other people. Enhanced intelligence and memory: Even as a child, Ahura was very intelligent and was able to recall the events from the first minutes of his birth. Power absorption: Ahura cannot be completely stripped of his powers because he can siphon them back. He is also able to absorb the powers of his father, although it is unknown if he can do this with others. Soul splitting: Ahura can split his soul to create psychic phantoms. While he can only create four at once, the future version of himself had been able to create an entire army of phantoms. *''Psychic weapons:'' Ahura's psychic projections can use psionic weapons, such as bow and arrows, that can damage a target physically. *''Astral projection:'' Ahura can project his own soul self into the world and have a conversation with it like another person. **''Possession:'' Ahura's phantoms can merge with and possess the mind of another, enabling him to use that being's body as his own. However, this link is two-sided and if the victim is seriously injured, it will backfire on Ahura. ***''Remote possession:'' The apparitions Ahura projects can enable him to control multiple hosts, even from a good distance away. Even though his abilities are limited in his youth, this skill still enabled him to become the new CEO of Ennilux Corp. Weaknesses He has an unstable mind. Category:Inhumans Category:House of Agon